youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: Two Adventures/The Lost Chapter
' ' The Journey to the Dank Memes dimension "So, what's up?" Penn asked. "There's a disturbance in the Dank Memes dimension." Danny explained. Crash said some gibberish about the Dank Memes dimension. "Does anyone know what Crash is talking about?" Tyler asks. "I don't even know." Orange the Inkling says. The heroes were transported to the Dank Memes dimension after defeating the clones. "So this is the Dank Memes dimension." Jimmy says. R.O.B started to scan the place. "Hey look!" King Dedede says. "What's R.O.B doing?" Marie asks. "I think R.O.B is telling us this isn't a safe place." Pit says. "Gee, ya think?" Mandy says sarcastically. "What was that?" Sandy says. "Hey, what's the worst that could happen?" Cindy says. "You had to say it!" Shope says. The heroes were ambushed by Dat Boi. "o shit waddup!" Dat Boi says. "What is that!?" SpongeBob asks. "It's a frog on a unicycle!" Billy says. "No crud." Shope replied. "Pepe the Frog must be nearby." Sashi said. "You mean, the ruler of the Dank Memes Dimension?" Kevin asked. "There's a wall nearby Pepe's fortress!" Sheen says. "We have to fight Dat Boi first!" Sam says. The heroes fought Dat Boi and in little time, Dat Boi was defeated after he accidentally went to some TNT and Nitro crates, and creating an explosion that destroyed the wall. "Who broke my wall?" the wall's creator says. "Is that Donald Trump?" Boone asks. "The 45th president?" Tucker says. "Yes, I am Trump!" Trump says. Trump fired an ice beam from his phone. "PSYCHIC MODE! REFLECT!" Shope says as she uses Reflect. Trump was frozen solid! "Isn't this illegal?" Blue the Inkling says. "It's best that we not think about it." Meta Knight says. "Ah screw it!" Shope says. "Like a lightbulb?" Patrick asks. "Probably not." Grim says. "Yeah, what Grim said." Mega Man says. "Fucking normies..." Pepe moaned as he watched on a big screen. "Get them." Pepe says to Snoop Dogg, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Rick Astley. The heroes went inside of the fortress into the hall. "I like this place!" Mabel says. "Me too!" Dee Dee says. "I don't." Dexter says. "I don't know what to say about this place." Dipper says. Snoop Dogg shows up on the scene. "Is that Snoop Dogg?" Cindy asks. "Let's distract Snoop with weed!" Penn said. "Is that going to work?" Tyler asked. "Sure it will!" Penn replied, "Snoop Dogg can't resist weed!" Just then, a dune buggy crashed into Thomas the Tank Engine. "Ayyy, Murdoc, you suck at driving." A zombie like figure said. "Give him a break, 2-D." A girl replied in Japanese. "Noodle has a point." Murdoc replied. "Oh. My. GORILLAZ!!!" Sashi exclaimed Suddenly, an alien UFO crashed into the side of the fortress and abducted the dune buggy. The Gorillaz jumped out before it was too late. "Ayy lmao" the alien said. The UFO then flew away. Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes